warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Swirling Tiger
|rarity = Uncommon |droppedby = Corpus Anti MOA Corpus Tech Corpus Warden Grineer Scorch }} SwirlingTigerCombo0.gif|Excalibur performing Raking Flesh. SwirlingTigerCombo1.gif|Excalibur performing Winding Claws. SwirlingTigerCombo2.gif|Excalibur performing Dancing Hunter. Swirling Tiger is one of two available Stance mods for Dual Swords type weapons. Its sweeping attacks specialize in dealing damage across multiple foes. Can be equipped on: * Dark Split-Sword* * Dex Dakra* * Dual Cleavers * Dual Ether* * Dual Heat Swords * Dual Ichor* * Dual Kamas * Dual Kamas Prime * Dual Raza * Dual Skana * Dual Zoren* * Nami Skyla * Prisma Dual Cleavers * Twin Basolk* *Denotes weapons with matching Stance mod polarity. |move2 = Winding Claws |move2combo = Pause |move3 = Dancing Hunter |move3combo = Hold |chargeattack = Northern Coil |chargecombo = |slideattack = Trimming Flowers |slamattack = Red Soil |wallattack = Weightless Steel |finisher = Mirrored Spike}} Notes * The third attack in Winding Claws is a frenzied flurry that deals 6 hits in rapid succession. ** Each of these hits deals 25% bonus damage. * Since the re-implementation of charge attacks in Update 18, if one holds down the attack button just before Winding Claws third attack flurry finishes, the combo chain will NOT switch into Dancing Hunter anymore. * Dancing Hunter's 4th and 5th attack has a 100% chance to inflict proc. * The final hit of Dancing Hunter has a strong chance to knock an enemy down. Tips * The pause in Winding Claws is very brief; with Berserker, and one of the faster twin swords, it may get performed without intentionally pausing. * Dancing Hunter can be executed by holding slightly longer than normal for each melee attack. * Winding Claws' rapid fire attacks is ideal for quickly racking up Combo Counter hits to increase overall damage. The fast hits also make it ideal for weapons with high critical chance and damage like the Dual Ichor. * When using this stance with Dual Heat Swords, the last hit in Winding Claws will release a circle of flames and inflict status on nearby enemies. * When equipped on the Dual Skana, the last hit in Winding Claws deals a large AoE attack that will fling enemies a significant distance away, even skyward. Acquisition * One way to get Swirling Tiger is to fight against the Corpus in Invasions, where the larger numbers of Corpus Techs gives a higher chance of dropping the stance. *Elara, Jupiter provides a ceaseless stream of Corpus and is an ideal farming scenario. * E Gate, Venus is even better for farming due to the lower level and constant supply of Corpus. Trivia * At the start of , Winding Claws' last attack had a 100% chance to inflict all known procs at once. This bug was patched in – undocumented in patch notes. Gallery SwirlingTiger.png|Old appearance Media Warframe - Swirling Tiger Melee Stance Swirling Tiger Combos (Warframe) The Stance Spotlight Dual Sword Edition (Swirling Tiger vs. Crossing Snakes) GamesWise SWIRLING TIGER MOD Dual Swords Melee 2.0 - Warframe Hints Tips es:Tigre_arremolinadode:Wirbelnder Tiger Category:Mods Category:Melee Mods Category:Stance Mods Category:Uncommon Mods Category:Dual Swords Category:Update 13 Category:Zenurik Mods Category:PvP Mods